Remembering Yami LV
by animefor
Summary: This is the Remembering Yami Lime Version. For the none Lime Version click on my profile and and go to Remembering Yami.


**WARNING! This chapter containers a lime. The rating has gone up to M. This fanfic will no longer appear in the feed when it updates. This is kind of what you all have been waiting for, I hope you guys like it and it's my first lime ever so it might not be that good… It's hard to warn you where the lime is because of other words going on so just read carefully, if you don't like BoyxBoy please don't read.**

Tea stood there standing in the doorway, she had a great big smile on her face. It was kind of creepy the way she smiled.

"Yugi, it's so great to see you!" Tea screamed running up and giving me a hug, he was hugging me to the point where I couldn't breath anymore.

"T… c… can't breath." I chocked out.

Tea let go with a smile. "Sorry Yugi, it's just been so long since we have scene each other."

"I guess, I don't really remember much of anything."

"Oh yea, I remember Heba telling me that you lost your memory, I hope it comes back soon."

"Yea, me to, I am missing so much from my life, I just want to remember it so I can get onto the new stuff."

Tea smiled. "I am sure you will remember everything soon."

I smiled. "So, do you want to come in and sit down?" I asked.

"Sure, mind if I get some water from the kitchen as well?"

"Sure, just make sure to clean up after you are done."

Tea smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Seth came walking out of the bedroom and sat down next to Yugi on the couch, Yugi picked him up and placed him on his lap. After tea was done getting her water she walked back out into the living room and her eyes grew wide.

"Yugi, you didn't tell me you had a kid."

"Oh, I don't I am just taking care of Seth for right now, Joey and Seto are off doing something so I was left in charge of him"

Tea smiled. "Well that was nice of you."

"So what made you come over now?"

"I was just thinking of you and how we never get to see each other anymore." Tea responded.

"Oh, well that was nice if you to come over, I should have Yami and Heba back over here sometime later today, maybe you can meet Yami."

"Oh, you mean you really do know Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I wasn't just making him up, I really do know him, he is a really nice guy, and I think you would like him."

"Maybe, not really sure if I like the rock star type or not."

"Oh, well whatever the case he is still a great guy, I have even thought about getting to know him a little better."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were gay Yugi…"

"I'm not really sure, more of questioning at this point."

"Oh, well I hope your not gay, I'm not really sure I could be okay with that." Tea said with a wink, which sent chills down my spine.

"Well, would you like to meet for Tea sometime?" I asked.

"Tea?"

"Yea, it would give us a chance to catch up with each other, what has happened the past few years."

Seth looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back at him.

"Uh, sure when would you want to meet up?" Tea responded after a long pause.

"I think I can do Saturday morning, I have Saturday off."

"Oh okay, didn't you have work today?"

"Yea, I was supposed to but this morning I woke up not feeling too well."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better, and yes Saturday morning say about seven?" Tea asked.

"Sure, that works out fine."

"Well, alright great, I must be going though, I promised someone I would help them move and they are wondering where I am I am guessing."

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you."

"Yea, see you later Yugi." Tea said as she walked out the door. Seth looked up at me and smiled again.

"Well, that was an interesting visit from Tea." I said.

"Yea, Joey use to talk about her all the time so I kind of know her as well."

"Oh, what do you mean use to? Does he not like her anymore for some reason?" I Asked. Seth looked at me with a small frown.

"Yea, I'm not really sure the reason but they don't talk much anymore." Seth lied, it pained him to lie to Yugi but he wanted to do what was best for Yugi.

"Well, I think I am going to call Yami and Heba, just want to check up on what they are doing today."

"Alright."

I set Seth down and got up, walking over to the wall phone. It took me a moment to remember Heba's phone number, but soon I remembered the number and was calling Heba.

"So, are you going to try to talk to Yugi today?" Heba asked.

"Yea, I hope I can get Yugi back to the way he was, I really hate seeing him like this, it really does bug me." Yami complained.

"I am sure…" The phone going off interrupted Heba. Heba walked over to the phone and picked it up, he didn't have caller ID so he was unable to see who was calling.

"Hello?" Heba asked.

"Hey Heba it's Yugi."

"Hey Yugi, what are you up to this morning? You feeling better?"

"I am not up to much this morning, just at home resting, I am feeling a little better, my stomach is still upset though, I might go see a doctor about it."

"Oh, well I hope it's just the flu like Yami think's it is."

"Yea me to, so are you guys planning on coming over?" I asked.

"Yea, we can come over in a few, we just need to get a few things ready here at the house."

"Get ready for what?"

Heba laughed. "Just something that I am doing later tonight, I am going to want Yami to stay at your house tonight if that is okay with you."

"Yea, that's alright with me, when should I expect you guys to come over?"

"I think we should be over about one."

"Alright, well I will see you then." I said as I hung up the phone.

"What you doing tonight Heba?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything, I just needed an excuse for you to stay at Yugi's tonight, like I said before I think you are very good for Yugi, you might be able to help Yugi remember some things that I would have trouble with."

"Oh alright, so do we really need to stay here that long?"

"Yea, I want to make Yugi think I am really doing something tonight."

"Well alright, so what are we going to do to kill some time?" I asked.

"Well Seth, what do you want to while we wait for them to come over?" I asked.

"I am really fine with anything."

"Alright, well we…" I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as I started to puke yet again. Seth walked into the bathroom behind me and placed a hand on my back.

"Yugi, are you okay? You are throwing up a lot."

"Y… yea I think…" I started to puke even more.

Seth started to pat me on the back. Soon I stopped puking long enough to look at Seth, puke covered my face. Seth looked around the bathroom and found a towel and handed it to me.

"Thanks Seth." I said taking the towel from Seth and rubbing my face, getting all the puke off.

"Sure thing." Seth replied.

"Alright, I think I am going to be okay."

"Good, I hate seeing you like this."

I smiled.

**~ 2 hours later 1:00 PM.**

"Hey Heba, hey Yami."

"Hey, Yugi how are you feeling." Yami asked.

"I'm feeling crappie honestly, kind of how Heba was feeling when he was pregnant." I said and then all our eyes grew wide.

"… Yugi, you don't think…"

"I… I don't… it… can't be, I haven't done anything with anyone." I defended.

"Well tomorrow Yami can take you to the doctor, I am going to take Seth for the night, that is if he wants to." Heba said looking at Seth.

"Sure, yea I don't mind."

"Great, well what do you guys want to do while we are here?" Heba asked.

"Well… maybe we could watch another movie." I suggested.

"Alright, what type of movie?" Yami asked.

"Maybe we can let Seth pick this movie?" I asked.

Seth smiled. "You sure you want me to pick the movie?" Seth laughed.

"Sure Seth! You can pick a movie you want to watch this time."

"Alright, well let me go look for one." Seth got up and walked to the bedroom where Yugi kept all his movies. Seth was gone for a good ten minutes looking for a movie; this gave the guys sometime to talk. Soon Seth returned with a movie.

"What movie did you pick?" Yami asked.

Seth showed the gang what movie he had picked. "_Freaky Friday_"

"Oh, I liked that movie." Yami said with a big smile. Everyone was now looking at Yami.

"Hey, I can be a kid as well as an adult, it's not a bad place to be when you think about."

Everyone laughed. Soon they were all watching the movie, Yami and Yugi sat in the same position as they did last night, Yami had his arm around Yugi without Heba having to tell him to do it this time. Yugi didn't mind it one bit either, he rather liked having Yami's arm around him. Yugi would look over at Yami from time to time and then blush looking back at the movie. Soon the movie was coming to an end, they were at the ending wedding scene. Both Yugi and Yami looked at each other this time, their lips connected for the first time in a while, Yami chuckled slightly, Yugi kissed back closing his eyes, his arms found their way around Yami's neck during the kiss, Yami also kissed back. Heba looked over at the two and smiled. Seth looked at them and then at Heba.

"I think I knew that would happen if we watched that movie." Seth confessed.

"Was that the reason you picked that movie?" Hebe asked.

Seth smiled. "Yup."

The two broke apart when the need for air became too great. They continued to look at each other and that lead to another kissing session.

"Well, I am going to take Seth back to my place so we can get started on the plans for tonight." Heba added.

"Alright, Yugi and myself will be alright by ourselves here." Yami said blushing. I was also now blushing as well.

Heba and Seth got up, Seth ran to his room to get his jacket and something his dad had given him before he died. Soon he returned and stood by Heba.

"Alright, I'll bring him back by tomorrow sometime, call me when you want him to come home." Heba said as he opened the door and both Seth and himself walked out, Heba closing the door behind them. Yugi and Yami were still sitting on the couch in each other's arms.

"Well Yugi, I don't know about you, but I am getting a little hungry."

"…" I just stared off into space.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami laughed.

"…" I continued to star of into space.

Yami sighed, slowly, pressing his lips up against my cheek I was brought back.

"Huh what?"

Yami laughed again.

"I said I am getting hungry, I was wondering if you were getting hungry."

"Oh yea, I am getting a little hungry."

"Alright, so what do you want to have? I can cook if you want me to."

"No no, that's okay Yami, I know you can't cook to save your life, remember how you tired to cook while we were in London."

Yami's eyes' grew wide. "Yugi, you remember that?" Yami asked a little shocked.

I looked at Yami for a moment and then smiled. "Yea… I guess I do remember that."

"That's great Yugi! I can't believe it, you are remembering more and more each day."

I smiled. "Yea, I'm glad that I am."

"So, how about you cook something for dinner because you are a cook, and I can just sit and watch you." Yami smiled.

"Alright, but if you do that then you have to put away the dishes after we are done."

"Alright, I can't handle that." Yami said with a smile.

"So Seth, how are you coping with things?" Heba asked.

Seth looked up Heba, almost no emotion on his face.

"Alright, I guess. I mean they were both my dad, I loved both of them even though at times I wish I wasn't related to them."

"Oh, really why? I would think living with Seto and Joey would be fun." Heba laughed a little.

"Well it is at times, but sometimes it can be kind of annoying." Seth started.

"Oh."

"Yea, I always hated how everyone wanted me to be like Seto because I was his son, so I guess they thought I was supposed to be like him, nothing like how I am."

"Well, I am sure things will get better, it's just going to take some time." Heba reassured.

"This looks amazing Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"Thanks, I just threw something's I had together." I confessed.

"Well, lets get started eating, I want to eat something you have cooked, and this would be the first time I have eaten something you have cooked."

"I tell you, Yugi is totally into me." Tea spoke.

"Your dreaming Tea, you know he likes that English singer." Mai replied.

"Maybe, but when I went to visit him today I could tell he was dying to tell me that he wanted to date me."

"I still don't believe it." Mai said.

"Well, he invited me to tea this Saturday, so I am looking forward to that."

"Make sure to take pictures for me, maybe that will prove if he is really into you or not."

"Sure, I will make sure to use my phone, though I am always on it so that wont be a problem." Tea confessed while laughing.

"So, how are you coping with losing your ex husband?" Tea asked.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine Hun, that fire was just the thing that needed to happen."

Yugi and Yami had just finished eating the meal that Yugi had prepaid.

"Yuuugi, that was really good." Yami moaned out.

"I'm glad you liked it, but really all I did was put leftovers in a pan, add some spices and fry it up."

"Well I am sure I am going to gain ten pounds from his because of how much I eat of it." Yami said patting his stomach.

"You didn't have to eat that much, Yami." Yugi scolded.

"I know, but it was just so good that I had to eat a lot of it."

"Well glad you liked it, now you have to put the food away and the dishes as well, I am going to go take a shower." I said getting up and walking back to my bedroom to get some cloths.

"I can't believe he is making me put everything away, just from watching him cook." Yami complained to himself. Soon Yami was done putting everything away; slowly he walked back to the bedroom and up to the bathroom door.

"Yugi, how much longer you going to be? I need to use the bathroom."

"I'm not stopping you, as long as you flush you can use the bathroom while I am taking my shower."

Yami blushed. "Oh… well if you say it's alright." Yami spoke as he opened the door, the bathroom was steaming, the mirror was fogged up and so was the shower glass. Yami pulled his pants down and his boxers. His dick was about three inches semi erect, all this from just watching Yugi in the shower. He then sat down on the toilet and started to pee. Yami couldn't help but smile, just watching Yugi was turning him on and making him blush. Soon just watching Yugi got too painful for Yami.

"Oh what the hell." Yami thought to himself as he took of his shirt, kicking his pants and boxers away. Yami waited for Yugi to turn the other direction before opening one part of the shower as quietly as he possibly could. Once in the shower he heard Yugi talk.

"Yami, you still in here?"

Yami blushed. "Yes." Yami replied. Yugi's eyes grew wide and he turned around.

"Yami! What… where… how?" Yugi started freaking out.

Yami laughed putting both arms around Yugi. "I just thought I needed to shower as well, so to save water I thought we could take a shower together."

"Oh… well in that case…" Yugi started and then pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami's lips tasted like cherry for some reason. Yami kissed back and started to rub Yugi's back while Yugi's arms found their way around . The kiss lasted for a little while until they both needed air, though it was Yugi to break away first.

"Wow." Yugi moaned with a smile.

"I agree, it's been too long since I have gotten to kiss you." Yami confessed.

"Yea, I really have missed this, it's nice to be able to kiss you again." Yugi said as he yawned.

"You getting tired?" Yami asked still holding into Yugi.

"A little, but I'm not ready to go to bed just yet."

"Oh, what else did you have in mind?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" Yugi started and touched Yami's member. This made Yami gasp a little.

"Y… Yugi, you … sure… we… should be doing… this?" Yami gasped between each word.

"I was thinking… maybe we could just touch each other a little?" Yugi suggested.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Y… you s… sure you want to do that Yugi? I'm fine with it if you are but I want to make sure you really want to do that and not just because I would like to." Yami warned.

"Yes Yami, I am find with touching, I do want to wait a while before we do anything else though."

"Well, then do you want to move this to the bed? Might be a little more comfortable don't you think?"

"Yea, that might be a little better I think." Yugi said with a smile, Yami kissed Yugi one last time before turning the shower off." Yami and I both stepped out of the shower-dripping wet.

"Think we should dry off first?" I suggested.

"Oh. Yea that might make things a little better."

Yami took a towel from behind him and plopped it onto of my head and started to rub it, drying my hair. I had a large amount of hair so it was rather difficult to dry off. After Yami did my hair I did Yami's. Though I think Yami enjoyed that a little too much. Soon we were both dried off and now lying in Yugi's bed equally dressed… which was wearing nothing.

"Well, what all did you have in mind Yugi?"

"Well, maybe we could… just touch for a while, then maybe move onto something else a little later?" Yugi suggested.

"Alright, just let me know if I start doing something you don't like."

I started to run my hand up and down Yami's leg. I noticed his dick was starting to get bigger the more I rubbed my hand up and down his leg.

"You like this?" I laughed.

Yami turned his head so it was facing me. There was a deep blush on his face.

"… J… just a little."

I laughed a little.

"I'm glad." I started to move my hand from his leg to the inner sides of his leg causing him to moan even louder.

"Yuugi." Yami cried out.

I slowly continued to move my hand until it was on top of his member, slowly; ever so slowly I started to rub it, up and down using two of my fingers.

Yami threw his head back moaning.

"Y… you love torturing me don't you?"

"How did you know?" I said seductively.

Yami reached down and grasped my erection causing me to moan.

"See, now you can see how much I like it." Yami teased.

I blushed. "Alright, so we are both evil."

"Yes, now that I will agree… t… to." Yami gasped as I started to pump up and down his member. To get Yugi back I started to do the same thing to him. We continued to fool around for a while longer until it became too much for both of us

"Yami!" I screamed as I came all over my hand, while getting some on his chest

"Yugi!" Yami screamed as he came all over his hand, while getting slightly more over my chest.

I looked at Yami, and he looked at me, we both leaned in and kissed each other again. We stayed kissing until air became a problem as it always does.

"Y… yugi, d… do you … care if I try something else?" Yami asked looking directly at me. I looked at him in the eyes wondering what he would want to try.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just something that you are really going to like."

I looked at Yami some more before nodding to give him permission.

Yami nodded, slowly sliding down on the bed till his face was in front of my member. He then started to lick up and down my member, I gasped as Yami continued to lick up and down, side to side causing me to moan. Yami then engulfed my member in his mouth.

"YAMI!" I screamed.

Yami then went from going up and down to sucking on my member, he started out slow and then it slowly got faster. Yami was doing things to me that I had only dreamed of, I was still having a hard time processing that Yami himself was doing this to me. I soon felt that I was going to release again.

"Y…Yami… I… I'm going to…" I started as I released into Yami's mouth, Yami drank every last bit of the salty white cum. After releasing I was now panting hard and so was Yami.

"Y… you enjoy that?" Yami asked. I could only nod because I was still recovering from what Yami had done to me.

Yami laid down next to me, we were both facing the same direction. Our lips found each others once again which started yet another make out session. Soon we were both exhausted that we just fell asleep.

**Well, what do you guys think? This was my first lime ever… I so wanted to do more with them XD but I am trying to keep with the story… Anyway please review, fav and follow. Many thanks to all those who have, you are the reason I continue writing this.**


End file.
